Job 29/kjv
: }|1| 29:1 Moreover Job continued his parable, and said, }} : }|2| 29:2 Oh that I were as in months past, as in the days when God preserved me; }} : }|3| 29:3 When his candle shined upon my head, and when by his light I walked through darkness; }} : }|4| 29:4 As I was in the days of my youth, when the secret of God was upon my tabernacle; }} : }|5| 29:5 When the Almighty was yet with me, when my children were about me; }} : }|6| 29:6 When I washed my steps with butter, and the rock poured me out rivers of oil; }} : }|7| 29:7 When I went out to the gate through the city, when I prepared my seat in the street! }} : }|8| 29:8 The young men saw me, and hid themselves: and the aged arose, and stood up. }} : }|9| 29:9 The princes refrained talking, and laid their hand on their mouth. }} : }|10| 29:10 The nobles held their peace, and their tongue cleaved to the roof of their mouth. }} : }|11| 29:11 When the ear heard me, then it blessed me; and when the eye saw me, it gave witness to me: }} : }|12| 29:12 Because I delivered the poor that cried, and the fatherless, and him that had none to help him. }} : }|13| 29:13 The blessing of him that was ready to perish came upon me: and I caused the widow's heart to sing for joy. }} : }|14| 29:14 I put on righteousness, and it clothed me: my judgment was as a robe and a diadem. }} : }|15| 29:15 I was eyes to the blind, and feet was I to the lame. }} : }|16| 29:16 I was a father to the poor: and the cause which I knew not I searched out. }} : }|17| 29:17 And I brake the jaws of the wicked, and plucked the spoil out of his teeth. }} : }|18| 29:18 Then I said, I shall die in my nest, and I shall multiply my days as the sand. }} : }|19| 29:19 My root was spread out by the waters, and the dew lay all night upon my branch. }} : }|20| 29:20 My glory was fresh in me, and my bow was renewed in my hand. }} : }|21| 29:21 Unto me men gave ear, and waited, and kept silence at my counsel. }} : }|22| 29:22 After my words they spake not again; and my speech dropped upon them. }} : }|23| 29:23 And they waited for me as for the rain; and they opened their mouth wide as for the latter rain. }} : }|24| 29:24 If I laughed on them, they believed it not; and the light of my countenance they cast not down. }} : }|25| 29:25 I chose out their way, and sat chief, and dwelt as a king in the army, as one that comforteth the mourners. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *